


Paparazzi

by Hugoncete



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 01:59:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hugoncete/pseuds/Hugoncete
Summary: Agoney Hernández, fotógrafo del corazón. Paparazzi.





	Paparazzi

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> **_¡Click!_ \- ** Onomatopeya del sonido de una cámara al tomar una foto.  
>  **Paparazzi -** Fotógrafo de prensa especializado en tomar fotos indiscretas de personas famosas.

  


Agoney Hernández, fotógrafo del corazón. Paparazzi.

  
  
  


Allí está él, Raoul, frente al espejo de su cuarto, practicando caras, con esa preciosa sonrisa que me enamoró. Pero esta vez no va acompañada de su mirada igual de alegre. Esta vez sus ojos reflejaban una inmensa tristeza.  

  


_ ¡Click! _

  


Sale de su apartamento en Nueva York. Abrigo y capucha negros. Rostro cubierto.

Una pequeña lágrima corre por su mejilla derecha.

Duda de subir, pero el tiempo se le viene encima.

Se monta en el vehículo con recelo.

  


Dirección:

Alfombra roja de los premios Grammy, nominado a canción del año.

  


_ ¡Click! _

  


Su llegada es de las más aplaudidas y vitoreadas.

Desde su irrupción en el mercado musical americano, catapultado a la fama. Millones de personas alrededor del mundo descargan y reproducen su música.

Nada más salir de la limusina negra, ni rastro de tristeza en su rostro.

La ligera brisa de la noche le mueve el flequillo.

  


_ ¡Click! _

  


Posa su mano en el pecho izquierdo, sobre el corazón. Respira hondo.

Entra en el edificio.

Sonríe ante la multitud de cámaras, luciendo con orgullo el precioso traje antes cubierto por el abrigo negro.

Llegó el momento de posar y no dejar que vean sus sentimientos reales.

  


_ ¡Click! _

  


La prensa está avisada de qué pregunta no deben realizarle. Pero una periodista osada la hace de todas formas.

—Raoul, ¿Cómo te sientes tras lo sucedid-

Seguridad la detiene y se la llevan del lugar.

Raoul recupera la compostura perdida durante ese pequeño instante.

  


_ ¡Click! _

  


Su mirada escanea la multitud delante suyo, buscando a alguien.

Pero sabe que no lo va a encontrar.

  


_ ¡Click! _

  


—La canción premiada como canción del año es… —empezó la presentadora.

El público, expectante, tiene un nombre en mente.

—"I'll be there" de Raoul. Felicidades.

Raoul se levanta de su asiento asignado y se dirige al escenario a recoger el premio.

Tenía la pequeña esperanza de no ganar para no tener que hacer el discurso de agradecimiento.

—Muchísimas gracias a mis fans de todo el globo por traerme aquí esta noche. En especial a mi mayor fan —dice escueto y conciso al micrófono.

  


_ ¡Click! _

  


Al volver a su asiento, se le viene el mundo encima. Creía poder aguantar, pero no es así.

Se levanta y dirige a la salida del recinto. Le entrega el premio a su mánager y pide permiso para abandonar el lugar.

Nada más recibir una respuesta afirmativa y unas palabras para reconfortarle, a sabiendas de la situación, sale corriendo del lugar.

  


_ ¡Click! _

  


Es muy de madrugada. Raoul ha acabado en el aparcamiento del cementerio.

Toma la decisión. Saltando la valla, se cuela en él.

  


_ ¡Click! _

  


Con sigilo, pero a paso apresurado, se dirige a una lápida en concreto.

Lágrimas vuelven a estar presentes en su rostro.

—Hola cariño —saluda.

Nadie le responde.

—Al final he llevado el traje que me regalaste en Navidades. Aquel que tanto te gustaba —dijo mientras sonreía ligeramente entre lágrimas al recordar el momento.

Vuelve a llevarse la mano al pecho.

  


_ ¡Click! _

  


Llega a casa.

Se encuentra frente al espejo de nuevo.

Se saca una fotografía del bolsillo interior de la chaqueta del traje. El bolsillo izquierdo. Sobre su corazón.

  


No soy capaz de tomar ninguna foto más.

  


—Te quiero tanto —dice con el corazón en un puño.

Por un momento no le responden las manos. La imagen hace el amago de caerse.

Sujeta la fotografía como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Llorando a moco tendido.

—Cariño, no sé si podré seguir haciendo esto sin ti. Te echo tanto de menos —le decía a la foto llorando.

  


Recuerda la situación en la que fue hecha.

Una instantánea tomada de improviso. En los mejores momentos de su vida.

  


Recuerda con dolor las palabras del momento.

—Bebé, serás famoso y te seguiré hasta el fin. Sabes que te quiero, soy tu mayor fan —recita las palabras que le dedicó, de memoria.

Vuelve a leer el reverso, acción que ha realizado innumerables veces desde entonces.

Un par lágrimas caen sobre las letras.

—Eres un mentiroso, al final me dejaste.

Ahora está solo. No le queda ningún ser querido en el mundo. El último que le quedaba se ha ido.

  


Me he ido.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
